


Bad Decisions

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dysfunctional Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Human AU, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, Xenophilia, lol what is canon, space travel au, there are aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin just wants to get home.</p><p>Nori's ship is the only way off this planet, and she knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braidedribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidedribbon/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by braidedribbon: Dwalin needs to get off the planet and Nori's is the the only ship available.
> 
> I had fun with it.

.

Dwalin groaned and tossed her communicator aside.  _Of course_  Thorin needed her now, of all times. Communications were working just fine off this little backwater world, but the ports were all blockaded. There was no one getting on or off the planet.

And then Thorin called. She had to answer, she couldn’t leave him hanging. Dwalin wouldn’t mind leaving, really. She was more than bored with the entertainments available on this agrarian world. She wasn’t the only one who’d like to get back out into the stars, but nobody was getting off this planet until the negotiations ended the blockade.

…nobody  _honest_  at least.

Dwalin picked her communicator back up, seeing that the urgency in Thorin’s tone hadn’t changed a bit since the last time she listened. He needed her, and she would always answer when he called.

"I’m on my way," she sent back, and tossed the communicator back down on her bed. "Fuck," she groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. She had hoped to avoid this, but there was nothing for it.

.

Nori was right where Dwalin would have expected to find her – in the back of a seedy pub with her crew. She had people from everywhere, and humans were the minority. The smuggler was lounged across two of her huge Varanus bruisers, serving as both companion and heat source. There were few the lizardlike aliens would welcome that way, but that was Nori. She found a space for herself anywhere she didn’t belong. Despite the earliness of the day she was sipping on a glass of something that, by the smell, could only be the local whiskey – and Dwalin had been dirtside far too long if she was starting to think local planetary time meant anything.

"Well, look who it is," Nori tipped her glass to Dwalin, a sharp smile playing with her full red lips. Her scaly Varanus bruisers vibrated in the low frequencies of amusement, black-chitined Scarabaein Dwalin hadn’t been able to see in the low light chittered from hiding in the corners. Human crew elbowed each other and smirked. Dwalin most definitely did  _not_  hear a few murmurs of ‘captain’s girlfriend’, or she’d have had to break peoples faces. A glare was all it took to shut them up.

"What can I do for you, Dwalin?" Nori asked. Her tone turned it into far too much of a flirtation, downright filthy coupled with the fall of her lashes and the way she stroked her long red braid over her breast.

Damn her for being so desirable and knowing it. Dwalin could feel unwanted heat pounding in her cheeks, knowing that even those who could not pick out human pheromones would be able to see the red of it on her face. She grabbed a nearby empty chair and pulled it up – careful not to accidentally place it on a Varanus tail. A family of angry Varanus was the last thing she needed right now.

"I need starside," Dwalin said simply.

"I knew you’d come with me," Nori’s pause and smile said the innuendo was absolutely intentional. "When you wanted off-world. Unfortunately there’s a blockade on. We’re all stuck here entertaining ourselves however we can." She raised her glass to Dwalin and took a sip while her crew laughed around her. There were a couple semi-drunken cheers for ‘entertainment’ and several demonstrations.

Three tiny Varanus males squirmed out of the pile to perch on top of the big bruisers, doing pushups and flashing their shiny throat patches in display. Nori flicked her hand in front of her throat in imitation, and a big hand stroked its deadly claws down her body just as affectionately as the Varanus were stroking their purring males. Nori’s bright eyes fluttered nearly shut, arching into the contact with a moan that traveled clear down Dwalin’s spine to her sex.

Dwalin had never considered herself a xenophile. She shouldn’t want to join in, be wrapped up in cool scaled bodies even bigger and stronger than her own along with Nori; but that was Nori for you. It was like she had a short-circuit in Dwalin’s brain. Anything she implied or suggested sounded like a fine idea.

"Don’t give me that," Dwalin answered gruffly. "I know you can get out." Nori and crew had been starside three times that Dwalin  _knew_  of since the blockade began. The smuggler wasn’t short of work.

"Maybe," Nori granted. "What’s in it for me?"

Dwalin would have just had to show Thorin’s communication to almost any other captain in the system to get where she needed to go. Not Nori. Dwalin knew she’d just laugh at the idea she should hold any loyalty to the king.

"I can pay," Dwalin answered. "Imperial credit or antimatter bullion. Your choice."

"Six grams," Nori named her price.

"Six!?" Dwalin growled, "That’s…"

"The only way off this dirtball with the blockade in place," Nori broke Dwalin off. She had the monopoly and she knew it, damn her. The Scarabaein hidden in the shadows chittered in approval of the hard bargain.

"Six grams antimatter, to be paid on safe arrival at Vagari station," Dwalin agreed. From Vagari station it was a quick trip to anywhere in the system. From there she could get home. "With half a gram subtracted for every standard day past five it takes to get there." That was some incentive for Nori not to get sidetracked on the way. Nori knew Dwalin was good for whatever she agreed to – just as Dwalin knew Nori would honor the word of any agreement she made.

"Fair enough," Nori nodded. "You know there’s no passengers on my ship. You’ll work?"

"You know I can make your engine purr," Dwalin answered. There were few in the system better at tuning an engine. Only after the words left Dwalin’s mouth did she hear how that could sound – and of course Nori wouldn’t take any but the most suggestive of meanings.

"Mmm, you do have a way with it," Nori mused, shifting her hips to rub her legs together. She handed her half-full glass of whiskey off to a Scarabaein who skittered away with it and eased her way out of the Varanus pile. A long tail squeezed Nori’s narrow waist tight before letting her go. She extended her hand to shake, and Dwalin took it. "It’s always a pleasure to take you, Dwalin." Nori said, slender hand not releasing Dwalin’s. "Seal the bargain with a kiss?" she asked, tugging Dwalin closer. "Or are you back to resisting me?" Nori looked up at Dwalin with big luminous eyes half-hidden under her lashes, full lips sweetly parted, petting her long red braid. Damn and damn and damn her again, she knew exactly how to push Dwalin’s buttons.

Fuck it.

Dwalin cradled Nori’s beautiful narrow face between her hands and kissed her. Nori tasted of smokey whiskey and beneath that some sweet fruit, smelled of the dry leathery musk of the Varanus, felt tiny and beautiful and soft and breakable in Dwalin’s arms when they slid down to hold her. Dwalin groaned at the perfection of just holding Nori again – as bad an idea as it was. She had her fingers in Nori’s hair, diving back down for kiss after kiss from Nori’s eager lips, not caring in the slightest about the crew laughing (and rumbling and chittering) triumphantly around them.

Dwalin would never have lasted five days in close quarters without breaking anyway.

.


End file.
